Duncan Drumm
'Duncan Drumm '''is the current Lord Reaper of Old Wyk and the head of House Drumm. He is an ironborn reaver captain and also regularly commands a fleet of ten longships. His flagship's name is ''The Thunderer, a longship that has belonged to House Drumm for centuries. Background Lord Duncan Drumm was born into a moderately happy family, in comparison to the majority of families in Westeros at that time, anyway. His family could be considered happy just because none of the family members had met their fate or walked away. His father was Lord Donnel Drumm, a seafarer and a pirate just like everyone in the House. However, Lord Donnel got himself and his crew stranded on a lonely, small rock of an island somewhere near the Lonely Light. With no hope of ever getting out of the island, as their ship was severely damaged and there was no land in sight, The crew members and Donnel himself all eventually turned into cannibalism and/or starved to death. Duncan is the second-oldest of the sons that Lord Donnel had, but he gained the title of heir by murdering his older brother, Davos, by pushing him off a cliff near Nagga's Hill when the two brothers were playing. Davos used to boast with being the oldest one in the family, which made Duncan furious. After the news of the death of Duncan's brother spread across the Islands, most people immediately suspected him of committing murder. Duncan told his family an accident had happened. His family agreed to believe him, but their attitude towards Duncan would never be the same, and still isn't. Davos was always considered the ideal head of the House, since he was handsome, a good sailor, courteous and also an expert fighter. Duncan was shorter and his face didn't appeal to as many people as his brother's did, and he had a bad mouth and he wasn't really able to trust people. Although no-one said it out loud, it felt like every Lord of every island in the region would've wanted Davos to inherit his father's place as the head of House Drumm, rather than his reckless, irresponsible brother. During his time as Lord, his mother, Wylla Sunderly began to teach him how to behave around people to make him more like his brother, and because she did not like the rumors people spread about him being the "bane of House Drumm". No matter how his mother tried, Duncan couldn't be made into someone he was not. Instead of learning from his mother who had given all of her attention to the more satisfying one of the sons, Davos, Duncan listened to his crew members aboard The Thunderer. He learned of the Old Way and the Drowned God and how Urron Greyiron had slain all his challengers at the kingsmoot on Nagga's Hill and seized the title of King of the Iron Island for himself, taking what was his and paying the Iron Price for it. All of this made the young captain very patriotic, and the code he began living by straightened him up, and he was a rebellious boy without a father no longer. Appearance Duncan's head is bald, and he has a long beard hanging from his chin. The beard is light brown in color, braided, and he decorates it with iron rings. He is short, probably five feet tall, but he has a lot of muscle, thus making him weigh more than he probably looks like. He has many scars, but one of the most noticeable ones is a long one running from his right hand side ear to his jaw, crossing his cheek. He casually wears a leather tunic, and he rarely puts on a robe or a cloak. When it gets colder, he dresses himself in fur. In battle he wears a steel chainmail shirt, a helmet, and he wields his family's ancestral weapon, Red Rain. Personality Although Duncan is a man grown, he sometimes acts like a complete child. The recklessness he was so famous for in his childhood has subsided, but not disappeared. He tends to use bad language a lot. He has some trust issues, especially when dealing with people not from the Iron Islands. He is a strict believer in freedom, and never simply takes orders and does as he is told, instead asking why he has to do it or what's in it for him. This doesn't mean he is disobedient or not loyal to his overlords. He just doesn't see the importance of honor. Category:Iron Islands Category:Characters